The Gaze of the Professor
by Akimika
Summary: After having moved to Kalos with her mother, Grace, Serena is chosen to become a Pokémon trainer. Unsure of what lay ahead, she starts on her journey while being enchanted by a certain professor's charms. In this LacewoodShipping story, will Serena be played by the ladies man or is what she has true love?
1. Truly Yours, Warmest Regards

She couldn't get her Pokémon to fly.

Although she loved and adored her Fletchinder, she and the bird were too inexperienced to do so yet. This was making the trek back to the big city a mite harder than she had initially expected, as her and the other trainers had made their way down the rubble-studded overlooking mountains of Cyllage toward the coast. She had to meander her way back up the rocky cliffs and through the countryside towns, past the palace in order to get back to Lumiose.

She had to get some shopping done, certainly. Lumiose seemed the only place where there was any real selection of shop that had more than pokéballs and technical machines. At least, she was trying to reason with herself that she needed clothes to better suit the weather she was going into while also trying to reason that she needed an evaluation.

There was definitely hard work in catching Pokémon. Each day, she was venturing out into the fields and the flowers, wading through tall grass in order to find as many as possible. Day in, day out she just spent her time out there getting sweaty and training to the limits with her and her team. At this point, the five of them had only been out on the road for a few months, but she had already garnered 70 different Pokémon in her travels. The other trainers had so few, she would have liked to think that would be impressive. People so often noted that she was the daughter of Rhyhorn racer Grace that the feeling of high expectation always stayed with her. She wanted to confirm whether or not she was living up to that expectation... And hoped her efforts would be noticed.

Pushing her blonde hair back from her face, Serena walked through the gateway of route 5 into the stone-paved city of light. Half of the city was still shut down after a major outage, but luckily she didn't need anything on that side. The boutiques and cafés she cared for were on the south end of the city. Hurrying her pace, she walked on toward the lab. The faster she got this done, the faster she could get on with her day. Not a big deal. No sir.

Serena climbs the steps up to the Sycamore Laboratory, walking through the lobby and entering the small and somewhat disconcerting elevator. She presses the third floor button, waiting for the silvery doors to slide open. The red carpet of the Professor's office greeting her as daylight fades away into the distance. Looking around for signs of any person, she didn't see the Professor's assistants or any of the other lab workers around, but she knew he typically worked late in research. There was a small chance he wouldn't be there until the next morning, by which she could continue about the rest of her day as she intended and do her shopping. Maybe enjoy a coffee by herself at Café Soleil.

She wasn't that lucky. Serena laid eyes on the Professor and took her deepest breath, giving him her best public smile and feeling meek inside. He looks up from his research, tired gray eyes meeting hers and giving her a gentle smile, "To what do I owe this pleasure, mademoiselle Serena?"

She took a few more steps into his office, "I came to the city to relax and shop a little. I was hoping you could take a look at my Pokédex?" she said as she pulled the device from her little pink purse.

Pushing his chair out from his desk, Professor Sycamore stood up and stretched for a moment. "But of course," he said, scratching his hair and walking toward Serena, he took the Pokédex in hand and flipped it open. Flipping through it idly, he walks back over and takes a drink from the bottle sitting on his desk. "Hmm, this... this is very nice. How long ago did you leave with the Froakie and the Bulbasaur I gave you?"

"A couple months ago, I think?" Serena said, clenching her hands behind her back. Her eyes wandered to examine the piles of books that lay around the room, many volumes of studies and research journals. It seemed as though the Professor had horizontal surface syndrome, where every surface is covered in stuff.

The Professor leaned against the desk, scrolling through the entries. "You are most certainly your mother's daughter. The others have only caught... a dozen? Two? Well, my dear, please keep up the good work. I am sure to see great things from you."

Her face started to burn a little, warmth spreading to her cheeks as she tried to breathe slowly. "Thank you, Professor", she bowed to him very slightly, her eyes shifted toward the floor and arms behind her back. The Pokédex thrust into her line of vision and she looked up, meeting his friendly but tired eyes.

"So, what else are you up to today? Just to relax?" he said, the gentle smile spreading to the edges of his face, curious eyes exploring her shy, lightly flushed face.

Serena reached forward to take the Pokédex from his outstretched hands. She stepped back a pace from him, "I wanted to get some coffee. I can't find coffee in the country like there is here", she explained.

The Professor walked back over to his desk, leaning over the computer there to type something out on the keyboard. "This is very true, mademoiselle. Would you like to get some coffee with me?" he said as he straightened and looked back toward her. "I've reached a stopping point for the night, it is best if I leave now anyways."

Startled, she held up her hands as her face started to get warmer, "I really don't want to bother you, I'm sure you've got other more important things to do."

"Please, my dear, it would be my pleasure to treat you. You have done much work," he insisted. He slid his white lab coat off and placed it on the back of his chair, walking back to Serena. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pushed her toward the door. "What do you like?"

Her face felt like it couldn't get any hotter as he grasped her shoulders and led her to the elevator, "Thank you, sir, I was thinking of the café nearby. Their coffee is nice, and last time I went I got to see Diantha" she managed to stammer. She thought about the last time she was able to wander around the city, she remembered seeing Diantha and Lysandre in that café. It was really kind of awkward.

They stepped into the cramped space, shining silver and brushed metal walls gleaming. Serena couldn't edge away from the Professor. "You should not call me such names, I feel my age greater than I should" he exclaimed.

She apologized, "I-I didn't mean it like that I just-" her hands scratched at the pleats of her skirt.

He held a hand up, "I am only joking, ma chére". The doors slid open and he walked out of the elevator. He motioned toward the lobby doors, she noticed a smile upon his face as she looked up, blush evident. Serena hurried toward the doors so she would not have to continue looking as if she were a Deerling caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. The Professor walked on beside her. "So, how do you take your coffee?"

She adjusted her bag up to her shoulder, suddenly finding the store fronts of much interest to her as she looked away from the Professor. They walked left on the avenue to the nearest café, "I usually like mine cold and sweet... What about yours, Professor?"

"Dark. Strong as a dozen Tauros. Helps me to stay awake while I work," he explained.

Serena looked back toward him, "Is that why you look so tired?" a concerned look spread across her face as she eyed the gray around his eyes, stubble lining the corners of his face.

He smiled at her again, "I just get very focused, it is hard to draw my attention away from work. Between researching studies for evolution and mentoring you and the other trainers, I am easily busy all day."

"Do not fret over me, ma chére," he said, grasping her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The blush rushed back over her face as she turned right to face the café. Night had fallen over the city, lights flicking on to illuminate the streets and buildings of the south side of the city. She walked into the small store, sconces lining the beige and dark wood walls. Wandering over to the counter, Serena peered up at the pink haired maid on the other side. "May I take your order?"

The Professor stepped up next to Serena, glancing down at her. She gazed along the wall, blue eyes glittering. She was clearly not ready to order yet. "I'll have un café and whatever the young lady wants, s'il vous plaît," he volunteered to the girl at the counter.

Serena bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "Can I have an iced mocha, please?" she sounded a bit pleading.

"But of course," the girl responded, bowing and turning to make their order.

Professor Sycamore turned to one of the tables, pulling out a chair for Serena and motioning for her to sit down. She obliged and sat, hanging her bag on her chair. She tried to think about anything but being here, it felt so surreal. Her head was starting to feel light through the blushing and head turning. Idle hands stretched over the edges of her skirt, straightening each fold neatly as the Professor came back over to the table and sat opposite of her. He set the cold drink down in front of her.

"So your journey has brought you to the coast and back, what Pokémon do you feel you cannot live without?" He grasps his cup, taking a sip. He tapped the side of the cup waiting for a response as Serena's eyes slid over the room pensively.

"I think so far I can't live without my Froakie, and I couldn't imagine doing anything without Honedge," she replied as she gripped the cup, taking a long drink through whipped cream and wiping the rest from her lips.

"Those are strong choices. You do not seem to leave any gaps when it comes to your team," said the Professor.

She gave a half smile and cocked her head, "Well, I don't like to be caught off guard. Having too many weaknesses makes me feel vulnerable," she stopped and pursed her lips for a moment. She had always wondered why the Professor had chosen her to be a part of this team and given her the two Pokémon she had. "Professor, how do you know my mother?"

He smiled, "I got to know your mother and father a long time ago when I traveled in your home country. I was researching the varieties of Pokémon at that time and Grace was still a racer. I had the honor of meeting her while I was working on a project."

Serena frowned. It was hard to admit that so much high expectation made her a little resentful toward her mother, but she loved her. She felt a little confused at herself and jealous at her mother knowing the Professor... "But why me in particular? I'm sure there are plenty of other trainers that would jump at the chance," she asked.

"Your mother is an exceptional Pokémon trainer and an even more exceptional woman. It is not unusual for someone to be like their parents. You have proven me right, maybe even more than I expected." The gaze of the Professor settled on Serena for a long moment, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Her chest tightened, hand clenching around the cold mug in her hand. The heat rose in her face again and she stared up as his gray eyes for what felt like forever, before the tightness became too much and looked down into her mug.

He eyed her with a quizzical look. She has been acting like this all night, when she seemed fine in the past. "Are you okay, Serena? You seem very tense," he cooed to her gently, trying not to pry. He reached across the table to push her fine blonde hair back, as so much of it fell down in front of her face. She seemed startled by the gesture as she looked back up to meet his gaze.

"I... I'm fine," she said as she tried to manage her best smile. She was scared of the way she felt, the tightness in her chest and the heat in her face. Gripping her cup tighter, she finished the rest of her coffee and shakily placed the mug on the table. "I guess I should go get my shopping done before the stores close," Serena pushed her chair out to stand.

The Professor stood to follow her out, stepping through the low doorway into the blue-white of the city lights. They turned the corner to pass the windows of the café as he asked, concerned, "I do not mean to press, but I am here if you need any help, ma chére."

Serena bowed very slightly, "Thank you," and was surprised by his grabbing her hand, pressing his lips to her fingers. She looked straight up into his eyes, which might have been a mistake. She inadvertently smiled as she took in his features. Gentle and knowing, soft eyes searching for answers to questions she couldn't figure out.

He suddenly felt very weak, blood rushing to his head as he looked back at her. Something felt wrong in the way he was thinking, but he couldn't hear his thoughts over his pounding heart. She was impressive, he could admit that. Her motivation and knowledge already greater than most, she held an air that commanded power and a beauty that even other trainers were aware of. She had soft, gold hair and sparkling blue eyes that he couldn't look away from. For a long moment they stood there silently, Professor Sycamore holding the fingertips of Serena's hand.

He let out a deep breath into the warm air of the night. "I am probably going to regret this," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, but before she could linger on the question he pulled her hand toward him, his left hand caressing her neck. Her eyes went wide as she felt his lips press against hers. She felt startled and limp at first, not knowing what to do, but her quickly beating heart pushed her need to embrace him. Arms wrapping around his ribs, she fell into his kiss.

She was dazed and confused, overwhelmed with her senses. He pulled his lips away, though they still held each other, he was taken aback by his own actions. "Tu es tres belle..." he gasped. "I mean, I am sorry. That was wrong of me and I should let you get—", he began to babble, breathing deeply as Serena interrupted him and pulled him back to her. She just wanted to keep doing this, it was wonderful. His soft lips pressed against hers again and again. She caressed his face, brushing the stubble and his dark hair with her right hand.

The Professor was dizzy, and after what seemed like the whole evening he pulled away again to look her in the eyes. Looking her over just differently from the moments before in the café. He ran a hand through her hair, "I should let you go."

For a moment, her eyes pleaded. She just wanted to stay, but she knew that more gyms and her Pokémon awaited her. "Alright," she resigned herself, "I should get that shopping done."

"We will talk again soon, ma chérie," he said, shortly before greedily pulling her into one last kiss. They let go of each other reluctantly. "Be safe."

Serena pulled away and wished him a short "Good night, Professor", but her head was reeling. She couldn't take in all the warmth and surprise she felt. Her heart raced and she couldn't control her thoughts as she looked at a boutique for jeans and a swimsuit to take with her. Just going over his gray eyes again, the feel of his skin, she just wanted to stay.

She had found a hotel to stay the night and packed up her new belongings to get ready for more adventures in the field. She lay in bed to rest, but couldn't bring herself to stop thinking. She eventually drifted away to sleep in a haze of emotion she couldn't sort through.

Professor Sycamore held a similar situation. His mind wandered back over what he'd done. How much he enjoyed being close to Serena, how perfect she felt in his arms. At the same time he was revolted at the way he acted. He was old enough to be her father, friends with her own parents. He turned this thought over and over in his mind. He couldn't stop wanting her, but he didn't want to interrupt the work either of them did or to damage their images.

He sat on the couch in his flat, floors above the city streets of Lumiose. He tried to avoid thinking about her and the ramifications that might meet him if he continued into a relationship with her. Daydreaming instead about what he might do with her, he preoccupied himself all through the night with work and projects he had set aside. Anything but the feel of her...


	2. Don't Stop Talking To Me

The day was bright. The sunlight cut through the sky and there was a cool wind starting to blow. Professor Sycamore sat down at his desk, ready to prompt the other trainers about the task at hand for them in Shalour City. They were about to walk into a grand point in the subject he was researching, to acquire the mega evolution ring and test the theories and limits of mega evolution. It would be a red letter day when a trainer took up that mantle from the Pokemon guru, the information was invaluable.

Taking the hand-held holocaster from his pocket, he sets it down on the desk in front of him. He had heard that the trainers had reached the area near Reflection Cave, where they would imminently be entering Shalour City after that. He prepared himself to guide them through what they were about to do as they enter their next challenge and see who can manage the Tower of Mastery.

He thought about the progress of the other trainers. All but Calem and Serena showed that they didn't have the motivation to truly discover the potential of Pokemon, and to train and care for them. It all came down to these two and he needed to see where they would go from here.

Calem was promising. He was a strong trainer with the power of perseverance. His Pokedex showed that he understood the concepts that were presented to him and use them to his advantage. It was just that he also showed a willful ignorance to their care and often the stubborn want to not better himself. The Professor felt unsure about whether these flaws would hold him back.

The Professor thought about the fickle nature of the other trainers. They displayed a lack for wanting to be Pokemon trainers, and he worried about whether or not it was poor decision making on his part to have chosen them. He lauded their love of life and interest in their activities, but it did not benefit that of science or to expand their knowledge.

He tried to evaluate Serena's progress in his head. However, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. Considering the ample amount of time she spent in the field working to catch and train Pokemon, she seemed the logical choice out of the five. He just couldn't get himself out of the loop of thoughts he was caught up in. _She's an exceptional trainer, but I'm biased. She's a beautiful girl, but I shouldn't be thinking about her._

The Professor ran his fingers through his hair, head in hands as he sat at his desk. Confused about what to do, he just thought about Serena. It had to be a month since the last time he spoke with her, since the night she was in Lumiose. He was regretting his actions, feeling embarrassed by what he's done and anxiously fretting over what her thoughts were. Everything since then has been a distraction for him, just trying to stay occupied. He mostly kept a straight face, but his assistants heads were turning since he didn't seem his usual self all the time.

It had been a long time since he had had to deal with his own emotions and she had stirred something up in him. For the most part he found all his joy in his Pokemon and the research he did, but lately he felt distressed as if he needed something. He thought over the last time they had talked and admired the shyness that radiated from Serena, warm blushing cheeks and demure eyes whenever she was around him. She was otherwise a very outgoing girl. Eventually his thoughts meandered off for a few minutes, thinking fondly about her and her crystalline eyes, the soft gold hair and that captivating, sweet smile…

_Stop._

He realized he was daydreaming. Pushing his face into his palms and scowling, he moaned, "Oh mon dieu". He heard the familiar footsteps of a nearby lab assistant moving toward his office and he quickly righted himself, brushing back his hair.

The mousy, brown-haired assistant peered in and knocked on the edge of his wall. "Professor, I bought the analysis you asked for."

His eyebrows raised, he perked up to appear interested, "Thank you, Julie, I'll take it", holding out a hand as she glanced a concerned look and handed him the papers. "I've got to brief the trainers today on what they are to do at Shalour City, it's going to be a challenge".

A smile, a nod in agreement, "Ahh, I understand," came from the assistant and she walked back around the wall to head back to the lab on the second floor.

Once more he sighed. He might as well start now and let them all know. One by one he called the other trainers up to prompt them about the coming task. He started with Tierno, then Trevor, then Shauna. Each of them seemed a little surprised in their own way, not expecting this bump in the road. The Professor told each of them to meet up at the Tower of Mastery to thresh out who would volunteer for this.

When he called Calem his familiar determined face showed the enthusiasm of wanting to do better, his arrogance showing straight through. He let Calem know to meet at the Tower.

The last had to be Serena. Nervousness shot through him, and he thought about holding off but knew it would be more to her detriment. He selected her on the holocaster and after a moment her face showed up. He made his best smile and greeted her. "Hello, Serena."

Her face showed that she was a little taken aback at his call. "Good morning, Professor," in what sounded like the most indifferent and professional voice she could manage.

He continued to brief her, "Just… calling to let you know. You're coming up on a grand task and I'd like you to find the Pokemon evolution guru. He should be at the Tower of Mastery. I want you to go there and learn what you can about mega evolution from him."

Serena nodded, "I will do my best, thank you."

"Be safe, Serena," he added. His hands shook as he clicked off of the cast and he sat there staring at where the holocaster had displayed her a moment before.

Professor Sycamore's breath was short, clenching his hands on his desk to steady his shaking. Leaning forward on the desk, he held his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

He just didn't know what she thought. He wasn't sure what to think.

It was hard to think about anything else but her and he didn't know what to do.


	3. Turning Into Stone

It's been three weeks.

It's been three of the happiest weeks and Serena has never been more scared in her life. She tried her best to focus on the Pokémon and thought she was still doing quite well with catching more. Though it felt as if the care for her beloved Froakie had started to falter, but she was working through training and preparing for him to become Frogadier and then quickly to Greninja. She was doing this with all the Pokémon on her team as evenly as possible.

Serena felt pressure in that now more than ever she wanted to live up to that illustrious reputation that was set before her by her mother and all those who looked up to her. She wanted to be as great as people made her out to be, and it was starting to wear on her senses. Anyone who talked in depth to her would be able to tell how little rest she was giving herself in this quickly cooling season.

Her chest fluttered. She's never felt this happy in her entire life and every day giddiness drove her as she continued toward her goals. Often she thought about Professor Sycamore and the moments they shared together three weeks ago. She wanted nothing more than to relive those happy glimpses and figure out a future together.

At the same time, she was confused and terrified. For every moment she felt joy, there was a moment she felt the terror that this might be some dream she was about to wake up from. At every turn, her deep nightmares haunted her that this was a joke he was playing on her or that he was just some pervert trying to abuse her. Late at night when she lay in bed trying to sleep, her worries crept up. What if he did this to a lot of girls, to the other girl trainers he's mentored? What if he just plays people in relationships or just wants to use her to get what he wants out of the research?

Laying down to go to sleep she would worry that this was all just a cruel prank. Her fears would tell her the worst and reason with her that it was why she hasn't seen or heard from him, that she doesn't actually mean anything to him. She wanted to talk to the Professor and understand how he feels but he's such a reserved person but she couldn't find a good enough reason to call him.

She was on her way to Shalour City. She's been stuck in the Reflection Caves for a few days now, trying to figure out how to get through to the other side. Around and around she went through the caves, but would just kept sliding down or getting trapped on the other side of a ledge and have to trace her steps back from the beginning of the cave. When she finally did come through to the other side, the light of the sun blinded her, forcing her to sit for a little while and readjust to the bright daylight.

Sitting on the soft grass outside the cave, Serena rubbed at her eyes waiting for the world to clear up. She was worried that it's going to get cold soon, as the winds were starting to blow and she still had to traverse water on her journey. As her vision cleared up, she started to get up off her feet and meander onto the stone path leading up to the city.

Her purse started to buzz. She pulled her holocaster out and opened it, Startled, she saw Professor Sycamore appear before her. "Hello, Serena," the fuzzy holo image of him waving before her said. He looked so tired, though he smiled at her through the device.

Feelings of concern and desire overwhelmed her, so much so that she just didn't know what to think. All she wanted to do is talk to him in depth, but didn't want to appear needy or do anything embarrassing in case this was really a joke. Stoic as she could be, she managed a "Good morning, Professor" without wavering.

The image of the Professor continued on, "Just… calling to let you know. You're coming up on a grand task and I'd like you to find the Pokemon evolution guru. He should be at the Tower of Mastery. I want you to go there and learn what you can about mega evolution from him."

She felt frozen, unable to express anything she had been thinking about. All she could mumble was, "I will do my best, thank you," and gave a subservient nod. She watched as he wished her to be safe, wondering if what she saw in his face as the holocaster signed off. She wandered back over to the grass, leaning down and hugging her knees to her chest, pressing her face into them. _What am I going to do?_

Serena frowned. She owed it to her Pokemon and her mother to at least do her best, even if she wasn't a priority herself. There were still things she wanted to learn about mega evolution and goals she had for her team. Standing up, she brushed her arms and started to walk toward the Tower of Mastery. A renewed determination struck her, because if there was a chance that she meant anything, she would take it and be her best.


	4. Just Give In

Professor Sycamore decided he wasn't going to sit around any longer.

Gathering up all his determination, he knew he didn't want to wait anymore. He had to see her. Given that he just got wind that Serena won the mega evolution ring, he thought that may be good enough reason to get out of the office and onto the road. It would also be good to meet up with each of the trainers and get a progress report of how they're doing.

He went through the lab to let his assistants know that he would be leaving on a trip to meet the trainers for a few days, then proceeded to his flat to procure clothes and Pokémon to bring with him. He chose the three basics that seemed to hit home with him the most then decided to do some detail grooming before he left, putting final touches of product in his hair and some cologne.

Walking down the stairs and out to the street, he let loose a Charizard from the Pokéball and gave him a good pet on the head and neck before climbing up onto the large creature's back.

"Let's head to Coumarine," he said, loud enough for just Charizard to hear. The Charizard bowed its head in approval before readying itself to jump into the air. The Professor braced himself as Charizard launched into the sky, quickly rising above the Lumiose city streets and up, up past the height of the tower situated in the middle of the city. The Charizard banked to flap its wings into the northwest direction toward Coumarine City.

It took Charizard only a couple hours to fly there with his powerful weight barreling through the air toward the small coastal city. Deftly adjusting to lower itself down into the city without hitting any of the buildings, he slowly landed at a run toward the Pokémon center near the middle of the town. Stopping near the doors of the center, Professor Sycamore dismounted the large orange creature and rubbed the head of the Pokemon once more cooing softly to him "Merci, mon ami," before returning him once again to the Pokéball.

The Professor's heart pounded, wondering where he would encounter Serena on his path to Shalour City. He wanted to see her, but dreaded that she could possibly be disgusted with him or not want to see him at all. Instead of dwelling on the thoughts, he pressed on and turned to the monorail station situated next to the Pokemon center. He walked into the terminal to board the next train that would travel to the station on the peninsula near the river that lay next to Shalour City.

Startled, he sighted a familiar head of brown hair on the train. She had spotted him as well and smiled, waving him over excitedly. "Augustine, how are you? It's been a while!" she exclaimed and pulled his arm to sit next to her on the train.

This was a twist. He hadn't wanted to see or talk to anyone, and he really did not feel enthused to be recognized while he was trying to resolve the conundrums that spun around in his own head. Still, he smiled and obliged her company. "I am great, Diantha, just on my way to meet the trainers. What about you?" While they sat, the train lurched forward and started for its destination.

Diantha gave a bright white smile, "Fantastic, I'm on my way to a photo shoot to do media shots for my next picture. It's so great to see you, what have you been up to?" she said as she leaned an arm on his shoulder, weighing him down a little.

The Professor shared with her the monotony of his daily life in the laboratory, "We are trying to discover what makes mega evolution happen, still. Our hope was to acquire the mega evolution ring to see what effects happen between the Pokémon and the trainer, what material it is made of and how to duplicate its effects. My most prominent trainer has gotten that ring and I'd like to see her in action."

Diantha gave him a raised eyebrow, "Which trainer was the lucky one?"

"Her name is Serena, she came from Unova with her mother Grace," he informed her.

A curious look arose from her, "The Rhyhorn racer? I didn't know Grace was her mother. Lysandre introduced me to her when we ran into her at Café Soleil."

It was the Professor's turn to be curious. "I remember she mentioned that and yes, the very same. How is Lysandre doing?"

Diantha frowned a little. "He was being very strange, asking me unusual questions about beauty. I'm not sure if he was trying to come onto me or if he was just being creepy!"

He laughed, "It could have been a little bit of both, knowing Lysandre."

The two of them talked for the extent of the ride. Diantha helped to ease the anxiety in his mind for the duration, which was allowing him a little release from the torment he had been causing himself for the past few weeks. As the monorail slowed to a stop at the west end of Coumarine, they stood and exited the train, heading into the terminal while still gabbing. Professor Sycamore and Diantha began to leave the little station in the bay town when he walked shoulder first into Serena.

He caught the glimmer of her hair and the full extent of her surprise as her blue eyes lit up. However, surprise turned into scowling eyebrows and a frown when she realized he was there. "Serena, I am sorry, are you okay?" Concern on his face as he apologized. When Serena laid eyes on Diantha, she was confused for a moment but gave them both a forced smile.

"I'm fine, sir," she let the incident roll off, about to continue on. Inside, her mind ran through thoughts of the two together and her chest tightened.

"Where are you going?" the Professor said to Serena.

She gave a subtle shrug, "Just going to the Coumarine City gym."

He turned to Diantha, "Please pardon me, I must take my leave. It was great to see you, ma chére,"

Diantha smiled, "It's quite fine, it was great to see you also! Take care!" and she turned toward the exit to the port.

One arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders and started to push her in the direction of the exit, but she stayed. "I'm sorry, Professor, I should get going,"

Professor Sycamore turned to face her with a hand still on her shoulder, worry lit up in his eyes. "Are you okay? I wanted to congratulate you on obtaining what you needed for mega evolution. Please tell me you have a little time to talk."

Reluctantly, she obliged him and began to walk out the terminal door. "I guess I have a little time, I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Diantha," a slight frown showed on Serena's lips.

He shook his head, "You didn't interrupt anything, I happened to see her on the train. We are old friends. I came here to meet with you and the other trainers."

They walked west toward route 12 together. Serena didn't dare say anything so she wouldn't risk bursting with emotions she wanted to express all at once. "How are you doing? I haven't heard much of anything from you since you were in Lumiose."

Serena frowned, "I'm fine, I just thought you might be too busy for someone like me."

The Professor shook his head again, "Never, I just didn't want to bother you while you were traveling. I am sorry for not calling you, I just…"

She looked up at him, concerned about what he might say, "What is it?"

"I want to apologize for acting inappropriately. I should never have done what I did, especially being my age I should know better. I am sorry if I bothered you."

Serena wasn't sure what to think, but she tried to tread the ice that was this conversation. She wanted that interaction with him, but worried he might be involved or using her. "I um—"

She stopped short as they entered the woods. The Professor touched her hair, his gray eyes meeting hers. She found the words hard to come by to explain what she felt. "I like you, but I'm just so worried, Professor," she said as she looked around the wooded path, scanning the area for any nearby people.

"What are you worried about?" A confused look in his eyes.

"I just don't know if maybe you're married and you're toying with me, or if you're just using me or—" she began to get frantic.

"Shhhh," he tried to quiet her and pulled her closer to him, running a hand through her hair. "None of those things. I used to be married a long time ago, but no more. I wouldn't dream of playing games with you, but I do care for you even if I did not expect to care so much," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

Serena's eyes were a little wet, her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect any of this."

The Professor pulled back from her, a finger running down her jaw line and pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I like you, Serena, I have not stopped thinking about you since you left." He began to lean down and press his lips to hers.

Serena felt relieved. His touch felt comforting and she wanted more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself into deeper and longer kisses with him. As soon as he pulled away, she would pull him back in again. When she finally stopped and looked him in the eyes again, he spoke, "I am sorry if I worried you. I was worried myself that you would think me too old or too ugly for you."

She giggled and smiled up at him, "Too ugly, oh I am so sure."

He smiled at her, crows feet and all. He finally felt sweet release from the weeks of pent up questions he'd had. He hugged her in a tight embrace again and kissed her passionately. Feeling his heart beat harder and harder, he kissed her ear and neck, his hands caressing her gentle curves down to her hips.

Pure bliss are the only words Serena could come up with to describe how she felt right now. arms around him with his face buried in her neck. When he was done biting and kissing her neck and ears, he gazed over her face and caressed her. "We have to do something about this 'sir' and 'professor' business. I have a name, you know,"

She was a little surprised, thinking back to the time he introduced himself to her and the other trainers. "It's… Augustine, right?"

An entertained smile passed over his face. "Yes, Augustine Sycamore. Say it with me: Au-gus-tine," he chided her, his accent showing thickly as he pronounced his own name.

Smiling, she said his name back to him all drawn out in mocking, "Auuu-guusss-tiiiine. I like you a lot, Augustine." He only replied to her with a kiss on the forehead and a consecutive kiss on the lips.

They held each other there for a little while longer, sheltered away from the other people and trainers that might see them in the city. Eventually, he piped up, "I should probably go to meet the other trainers. Congratulations again on your winning the mega evolution ring, you will have to let me see you use it sometime."

Serena frowned. She didn't want to leave him. "When will I get to see you again? Will you call me?" trying not to sound too pleading.

He ran a hand over her hair, "When will you be in Lumiose again?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess I'm going there after Coumarine gym, so I will arrive in a few days?"

Augustine remembered, "Oh right! I came here to give you this, too." He pulled a small disc out of his bag to hand to her. "It's the hidden machine fly. You can use it to get back whenever you need to."

"I can fly back to you whenever I want," she smiled up at him.

He nodded and then thought of something. "Do you want to stay in Lumiose for a couple days? I am sure you could use the rest and I have a spare room."

She bit her lip at the question. She'd love that, but… "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you."

"Please, ma chére, I am sure and I have nothing for you to intrude on. Besides, it is getting cold, yes?" he insisted.

Hesitantly, she agreed, "I'd like that."

Brushing her cheeks with his finger tips, he kissed her gently and then again very amorously. When did finally pull away, he noticed Serena's slight red blush. Squeezing her one last time and letting her go, he asked "Will you call me when you arrive in Lumiose?"

She nodded. "Of course I will."

"Au revoir, Serena. I will see you soon, my dear," he said as he bid her fare well. She waved at him as he went to continue to the other trainers and she turned back toward Coumarine City.

She had things to do, but soon she would get to spend some time with him. Nothing could darken her day now.


	5. Sweet Dreams

For Serena, it was time for a well-deserved rest. Four badges and over 100 Pokemon later, she was finally walking from route 13 back through the big brick gates of Lumiose City. The cold was definitely getting to her and with all she had to wear being jeans, skirt or a swimsuit it was definitely time to buy some clothes for the cold.

She figured she had a place to stay for a little while, but just wanted to confirm before she made any unsuspecting assumptions. Firstly, she decided to wander over to the south side of town to see the Professor to make sure, however that thought was interrupted while walking through the center of the city, as she saw a very excited Shauna waving her over.

"Serena! They're about to turn on the electricity for Lumiose Tower! We should go watch it!" Shauna shouted over.

"Oh really? Has it taken them this long to get it working again?" asked Serena.

"Apparently, Team Flare has been causing problems all over the place and someone has been trying to stop them but nobody knows who!" Shauna said, walking with Serena down one of the alley canals toward the tower.

Serena decided not to comment, preferring the quiet over talking about her encounters with Team Flare. They walked to the edge of the lane together, looking at the city center buzzing with activity from electrical workers and trainers alike.

"I wonder how long it's going to take for everyone to get back on their feet," Shauna said, noting the extensive time the city has been without power.

"Now that the electrical plant is on, probably not long," Serena replied, gazing up at the structure towering over them, lined all the way up with light panels to the tapering tip.

Workers were shouting to each other and there was an audible buzz as the city electricity raced up the tower, panel by panel illuminating in the red and purple afternoon sky. A gasp escaped from Shauna as they watched the spectacle.

Shauna looked over to Serena, "I will cherish this moment with you, Serena. I'm so happy we all went out on this journey together." She smiled.

"I will, too, Shauna," as Serena smiled back at her. "I should probably get going, I said I'd meet… errrr someone," suddenly realizing that perhaps letting someone know she was seeing the Professor wasn't a good idea. "Anyways, I'll see you around!"

Shauna tilted her head in curiosity but didn't get a moment to question her as Serena hastily wandered off into the crowd of people and workers toward Vernal Avenue. Serena swiftly passed by the entrance to the 'i am gym, glancing over at Clemont and his sister before continuing on down the cobble streets of the avenue. Before reaching the steps of the laboratory, she ran her hands over her hair and straightened her skirt.

Looking up at the building, she walked through the glass doors and into the lobby. She waved at the secretary as she passed through and got into the little elevator, pressing the number "3". As the doors opened and a bell dinged, she walked as quietly as she could out of it and into the blue-walled room, peering around for anyone who might still be working.

Serena walked to the end of the room and peeked meekly around the wall, spying Professor Sycamore at his desk with his head down studying papers in front of him. Very quietly she moved toward his desk, but didn't get very far inside the room before he snapped his head up to look at who entered the room. His eyes lit up as he smiled at her.

"Ah, Serena. What a sight for sore eyes," he said from across the room.

Serena smiled, a little blush spread across her cheeks as she gave up her stealthy ruse and just walked over to his desk. "How are you doing?" she asked, standing at the edge of his desk.

"I am fine, if a little bit tired," he said, stretching and pushing back from the desk. He got up to walk around the desk and scoop her up into a tight embrace, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "And you, ma chere? I hope the trip was not too difficult."

"It's only been a few days! I think the hardest part was Team Flare showing up in the desert," Serena said as she looked up at him.

Augustine's eyebrows rose, "Oh? You will have to tell me about that. Do you still want to stay for a little while?"

Smiling, Serena nodded to him, "I think I'd like that, if you don't mind."

He caressed her face, "Is there anything you need to get first?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that I can think of. I'll need to go shopping for a coat soon, though. Too cold for me!"

"Just give me a moment and we can go," he said as he broke away from her to walk back around the desk and type at each of his computers. He stuffed the papers he was reading into a folder, took off his white lab coat and set it on the back of the chair, and picked up the keys off of his desk, walking back and wrapping an arm around Serena. He kissed her on the forehead as they walked out and took the elevator down.

"Is there anything you would like for dinner?" Augustine asked her as they walked out into the street. He let his arm drop to his sides as they walked through the city east toward his apartment.

Serena couldn't think of any food she wanted at the moment. "I'll eat anything, you don't have to worry about me, though."

"Nonsense. I would not invite you to my home without cooking you dinner," he smiled.

Augustine opened the door to a tall apartment building as he led Serena in. They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and he unlocked the door to his flat, letting her walk in before him and locking the door behind him.

Before Serena could inspect his living space, she was grabbed up in his arms. Her face warmed as he very commandingly kissed her. They stood there for several minutes before he let her go to walk to the kitchen on their left, something she didn't expect as she tried not to fall over. Weak kneed and light headed, she leaned back against the door as he smirked to himself in the kitchen, grabbing for some pans in one of the cabinets.

When she finally decided it was safe to stand on her own again, she walked around to look at his modest apartment, gazing at some pictures on the wall.

Augustine washed vegetables, preparing for dinner. He called over to her, "Make yourself at home. The spare bedroom is at the end of the hallway if you want to put your things down."

Glancing over, she thanked him and walked into a very plain beige walled room with a small bed in the corner. She fumbled for a light switch before setting her bag down on the floor and laying down on the bed. Serena lay there and thought about all the confusing things that has happened to her since she moved her, wondering what Augustine really thought of her and how he became attracted to her.

About ten minutes later, she lay there listening to the sounds of him cooking and going about his business. She heard him walk into the bathroom, groom himself, and then he was leaning on the door frame of the room looking at her. "Are you okay, ma cherie?" he asked.

Serena gave him a small smile and sat up on the bed, "I'm fine. Everything is just so confusing."

He walked over and sat down next to her, a hand resting on her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"I just don't know how I got here. Why you chose me, why you like me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He took her hat off, placing it on the bed before running his hand over her hair. "I would ask the same. Why did you come back to Lumiose after you and the other trainers set out? What do you like about me?"

"What isn't to like about you? You're charming and… beautiful. And I wish I knew as much about Pokemon as you,"

"I'm old," he said, very point-blank. "And you're too young for me."

Serena shook her head. "I don't see why that matters."

"People will think I am preying on you."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Serena bit her lip. She was old enough, if only barely. "What matters is I like you. I'll keep liking you unless you get tired of me."

"I work all night, I do not tire easily," he said, smiling her. He kissed her forehead and returned to the kitchen to finish cooking.

She stood up to walk over to the kitchen. He put vegetables on plates and placed fish into a pan, sizzling as he seasoned it. She watched him cook. intrigued as she was since she never picked up the skills to do so herself. When he was finished he turned to her to wrap his arms around her again, allowing the fish to cook. "Is there anything you like to eat?" he asked her.

Serena had to think about it. "I like cheesecake and chocolate and… cookies. And raisins. And raspberries."

Augustine smirked at her, "I said food, not snacks." Serena couldn't think of anything off the top of her head, so she shrugged.

He went back to finishing dinner. He brought the food over to a small table for the both of them as they sat down. As Serena was munching away on some lettuce, a thought popped into her mind. She asked a question that itched at the back of her mind, "So you said you were married before?"

He nodded, explaining, "Five or six years ago I was married, but it did not last long. She grew quickly tired of my desire to study Pokemon and wouldn't have it. So she left me."

These questions bothered Serena, she wanted to know about him. "Have you been with anyone else?"

"Since then? I have dated a couple girls here or there, but I guess I am not really the dating type. I mostly work, so I am sorry if I get wrapped up in my study. What about you, have you seen anyone?"

She blushed, she didn't know how to answer that question. "I um… I've never actually been with anyone before."

His eyebrows shot up, "You've never seen anyone?" Augustine felt a little concerned about what he might get himself into.

Looking down, abashedly rumpling her skirt, "Well, I saw someone a few years ago, but I was in school. It didn't really turn into anything."

He reached across the small table to put a finger under her chin, raising her face to look at him. "Hey, it's okay," he said with a comforting smile, trying to get her away from being so shy. "I am surprised, you are a beautiful girl. I wonder why Calem or the other boys haven't gone after you."

She smiled, "Calem has Shauna, they seem a little more fit together. Besides, I think he gets offended when I kick his butt at battles."

As they were finishing dinner, Augustine asked her, "So is there anything you would like to do tonight? Relaxing, shopping? I've got some movies,"

Serena perked up a little, "Oh, what do you have?" she asked. They wandered over to a book case as she rummaged through the movies she saw. "I haven't seen this in forever and I love it, can we watch it?" smiling at him excitedly.

He smiled whole-heartedly at her, taking the case from her hands, "Of course." He went over to pop the movie as she sat down on the couch, then sat down beside her. Serena pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched him. She hugged her knees as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

It didn't take long into the movie before Serena was distracted. Augustine was running a hand over her hair, the other caressing her face and had drawn her away from hugging her knees into holding him before she knew it. She greedily wrapped her arms around him, becoming very interested in the feeling of his lips and neck. As she leaned against him, wanting more, he ran his hands over her back kissing down her neck to her shoulder. He was very quickly getting carried away as his pulse quickened.

Serena didn't notice that she was also getting very distracted by the feel of his hands and lips, her body feeling warm. She nipped at his neck and ear and in turn he pressed her back, laying her down against the couch. She looked up at him nervously, hands pressed against his chest and he leaned over her and began kissing her very amorously again. He fondly gazed at her and caressed her face, then one hand rubbing her shoulder, arm, and running down her side. He went to kiss at her collar bone as he ran his hand up her stomach and rubbed her ribs just below her breast, Serena just enjoying the all the touching.

A little moan came from her lips and he very gently bit at her nipple through the shirt and pinched the other between his fingers. Augustine was getting a little excited through all this, holding back his desire to pull all her clothes off right then. He continued to tease her through her shirt, one of his knees between her legs pressed against her. Serena started to moan more, her whole body tingling at his touch.

The sounds of the movie got a little loud and Augustine sat up on his knees to turn off the TV. He turned to look over Serena, concerned as she looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this," he said, sitting on his knees over her.

She waved her hands, "No, no. I just… I'm not used to this. I'm sorry I'm inexperienced."

He touched her face with one hand, "It's okay, I can stop if you're not ready."

Serena sat up and he leaned down to meet her in a tender kiss. She spoke up to him, "I want to."

Kissing her forehead, Augustine unbuckled the watch from his wrist and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then he turned back to Serena and rubbed both of her shoulders before easing her shirt off. He started to kiss from her navel up before wedging a hand underneath her to unlatch her bra. She pulled it over to arms to drop it on the floor as he took one of her breasts in one hand, lips pressed against the other. She put her arms around his neck as his fingers traced their way down her body to the edge of her skirt, pulling at the buttons on the side and very slowly pulling it down.

He sat up to unbutton his shirt and pull it loose from his pants, Serena gazing intently at the skin of his chest. She put a hand up to touch and caress the somewhat fuzzy skin of his abdomen. He sat, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her hands running over his skin, breathing deeply through his mouth. She started to grab at the buckle of his belt before he pulled away, leaning down to kiss her on the lips for a moment to distract her. One of his hands holding her closer to him and, using the middle finger on his other hand, pressing her skin through her panties.

A very surprised moan escaped Serena through the kiss. Augustine backed away, gently biting at the fabric between her legs before smoothly pulling her panties off. Her toes curled as he pressed his nose into the delicate blonde hair and his tongue searched around for the small pearl there, very carefully sucking at it as she squirmed around.

This was a very new feeling for her. This was all so new to her. She'd certainly touched herself before, but it'd never felt intense like while he was doing it. He sat up to wipe his mouth, eyes looking over her young and supple body. He felt so old in comparison.

With one hand, Augustine leaned over her to kiss her intently. With the other, he used his index finger to find his way between her lips, pressing it into her. Another little surprised moan came from Serena as he felt her insides. After a moment of rubbing with one finger, he pressed his middle finger into her as well, two fingers rubbing at the ridges of her. He stopped kissing her to look at her after this. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Serena nodded, her face a full blush. "I'm fine, it just stings a little," she replied.

"I'll try to be gentle," he said, pressing his fingers up to his knuckles, in and out. "Just tell me if you want to stop."

Augustine proceeded to carefully stretch her with his fingers, pressing firmly. He watched Serena, her eyes closed tightly and just feeling what his fingers were doing. She was certainly very wet.

He sat back on his knees again to start unbuckling his belt. When he stopped touching her, Serena opened her eyes. She sat up and took the belt from his hands as he relinquished it to her. She unbuckled it for him and went to unbutton and unzip his pants. He halted her from moving forward on anything and, holding his pants, up he stood up and walked over to his bedroom, coming back after a moment to stand before the couch. He removed his pants and boxers and sat, pulling Serena's legs apart.

She was really nervous as he did this, her legs tense as he sat down. He leaned over to kiss her, hard and pressed against her body. She touched his chest, nails brushing over his skin, one hand wandering down to feel his rock-hard protrusion. Augustine moaned a little while he kissed her as she rubbed him. He sat up again and pulled a small plastic package from his pants and, opening it, pulled the condom onto himself.

"I will go slowly," he said as he leaned back over her, one hand on the couch. He carefully pressed himself into the lips between her legs, Serena's body taut. She got teary eyed as it stung, looking up at the pleasured expression on his face. Once he was all the way in, he leaned back down to hold himself up on the couch. "Relax, otherwise it will hurt more," he whispered into her ear.

She tried to take heed of his words and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax as he slowly slid in and out of her. Other than the stinging, it felt really good to have him inside her.

"I'm sorry if I am rusty, it has been a little while," Augustine said, pressing his hips against her. He continued his slow pace for a few minutes until Serena looked comfortable, a tell tale look of pleasure on her face. He began to speed his pace, thrusting gently. Serena started to moan, her mouth open as she breathed.

He was becoming tense, more aroused as he heard Serena begin to moan very quietly, "Ahhh, ahh, Augustine—" He stopped thrusting, kissing her neck and sitting up.

Augustine, beckoned her to sit up, himself sitting down on the couch and laying against the back of the couch. He pulled her over to sit on his lap, pressing inside her again. Looking up into her eyes, then his eyes wandering down her body as he placed his hand on her hips, a thumb pressed against the tiny chestnut inside her lips. He gently rubbed her as he began thrusting up into her again.

Serena's moaning became louder and more frequent as he thrust harder, he rubbed intently and, before a few minutes passed, Serena gasped and shook. Augustine continued to thrust as she reached a climax. It seemed like she orgasmed for a full minute before she finished, meanwhile he kept on, about to reach the edge of his senses.

Augustine was a little louder than she was, very passionately thrusting and grinding his hips up against hers. His mouth was open as he moaned and began to come, "Oh mon dieuuu, Serenaaa— ah ahhhh!"

After several very tense moments, they both became limp. Serena falling into his arms. He rolled her over on her back to pull himself out, then held her again for a few minutes as they both tried to catch their breath. She just enjoyed the intense tingling all through her body, still stinging but pleased. Augustine kissed her forehead very affectionately.

Suddenly Serena felt very tired, wanting nothing more than to be held and sleep. She was in heaven, everything felt amazing, and very dizzily she said, "I'm sleepy."

He kissed her. "Would you like to go to bed? You can still have the spare room, or you can sleep in my bed if you like."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't wanna leave you…"

Augustine scooped her up in his arms, carrying the drowsy girl in his arms to lay her carefully on his bed. He walked over to the bathroom to throw the prophylactic away and clean himself off before joining her, covering the both of them in the thick blankets. Kissing her cheek and looking at her, Serena was already happily asleep.

Sweet dreams.


	6. Keep You

It was mid-day and Professor Sycamore stared at the machine housing Pokéballs in front of him. He held a clip board in his hand as he went to grab one of the Pokéballs and instead was distracted thoughts of Serena's mega evolution ring, which quickly turned to thoughts of Serena. He stared off into the distance for a few moments, a subtle idle smile spread across his face. His hand was extended over the Pokéball for a few moments as he entertained memories of her from the night before. So distracted he didn't notice the clacking of shoes on the tile floor of the laboratory as Sina walked up behind him to grab his shoulder.

The Professor whirled around suddenly as he was awoken from his daydreaming, a slight pinkness across his cheeks as he tried to save face in front of Sina. "Oh hey, you startled me,"

Sina looked slyly at him, her dark lips curling in amusement, "Well, I wasn't exactly sneaking." She crossed her arms as she tilted her head and examined him, "Are you okay, sir? You seem a little out of sorts today."

The Professor's blush darkened a little more, even through his attempt to hide his embarrassment, "I am fine, Sina. Just up a little late, that's all." He scratched at his neck and tried to turn back around to focus on retrieving a Pokémon again so he could hide his shame.

Sina wasn't having it. She craned around to look at him, suspiciously eyeing him, "Mind me for saying you don't look like you were 'just up late'."

A guilty smile spread across his face as he tried to cover it with his free hand, dropping the Pokéball back in the slot. He rolled his eyes, unable to hold back the joy he felt having Serena. "Okay, okay you caught me, I can't do this."

"Easier to read than a book," Sina smirked at him. "So who is the lucky lady…?" and after a moment of suspicious staring, "Ooorr laddy…?" Her face was pleading for juicy information

Professor Sycamore shut his eyes tightly and laughed, running through his mind to think of a way to get off this subject before he let the secret out. "A lady, and I cannot say that," and he shook his head at her, giving a stern glare.

Sina gasped, "It's someone we know, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes again, "I cannot tell you this."

"I'll find out," Sina said determinedly, a finger pointing at the Professor's chest.

He sighed at her, throwing his arms up in a srug. "Try as you may," knowing that she will not resign until she gets her rumors. He continued about the task he came into the lab for in the first place and hurry back to his office.

Sina continued to eye him suspiciously, thinking of all the possible women he could be wooing before walking back to her workstation to continue tests.

Professor Sycamore tried to avoid eye contact as he tried to hide his guilt and stay occupied throughout the day.

—

She awoke in a drowsy haze, rubbing her eyes and pushing her fine blonde hair away from her face. The morning light drifted in and down from the windows. She felt around the bed, blindly digging beneath the heavy, soft covers for contact with something. When she didn't come in contact with anything but more bed, she sat up, messy and disheveled and still in the buff to look around, she wondered at first where he had gone.

After thinking about where Augustine could have run off to, she realized that the late morning light probably meant he was at work and she didn't hear him leave. She stretched out on the bed, her joints making tiny popping sounds, as she lay in bed, thinking fondly of the night before. She was pleased with herself and she smiled as she thought admirably about the Professor. Knowing she should do things while she was in the city, she pushed herself to get out of bed to get ready.

Serena thought about what she'd like to do today while going to retrieve her things to bathe. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the doors to the shower closed, running the water while she washes her face. She examines her eyes and skin in the mirror while idly entertaining thoughts of the contours of Augustine's skin and the strength of his hands. Thinking about him made her tingle all over as she climbed into the warm spray of the shower to wash off. As she washed her fair hair, she couldn't help but wish she had the money to get it styled at one of the posh salons around the city.

As she finished cleaning up, she reached into the frigid air for her towel to dry off. She stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed again, hoping for warmer temperatures. Putting on her jeans and shirt, she decided to leave and find breakfast first. As she exited the apartment and went down the stairs into the city, she turned to travel toward a stand that sold galettes. As she walked up a black haired girl greeted her. "What can I get for you, miss?"

Serena ordered, "A Galette complète, please," as the black haired girl nodded and turned to prepare her food. Serena stood and ate her food as she walk towards various boutiques on the boulevard. Her day seemed hazy as she thought about whether or not to go to the laboratory and what she might say, as she was a little embarrassed to think so amorously about him. So physical, she'd never experienced anything like this before. As she shopped for a jacket and other clothes, she daydreamed and browsed from store to store.

Before she knew it, the daylight began to turn pink and orange as the sun set in the sky. Serena figured that after her aimless wandering in the city, she shouldn't risk running into people in the laboratory. She decided the easiest way to get there would likely be by Gogoat, so she hopped on one at the nearest stop and rode around the city to the south side.

Hopping off the tall Pokémon, she shuffled her shopping bags onto one arm as she walked up the stairs to grab the door. She stalked very carefully to the elevator as the door dinged and opened, to her dismay Sina and Dexio walking out of it. Dexio waved and smiled amiably at Serena, "Hey, Serena! How's it going?"

Serena, startled and fearful, smiled impishly. "Great, how are you guys?" She shuffled the bags around on her hands nervously.

"Professor keeping us busy as usual," Dexio replied. He waved his hand, dismissing it.

Sina piped up, friendly smile across her face, "So what brings you here?"

Serena brushed her hair to one side with a hand, "Just um, came to see Professor Sycamore about my Pokédex."

Sina nodded and shrugged, "Oh alright. Well, he's still up there as usual. Burning the midnight oil again, I'm sure. We should get going, see you around!"

Nodding, blank stare and smile on her face, she climbed into the elevator with her bulky shopping bags. She pressed the third floor button on the elevator, but the doors stayed open just long enough for Sina to gasp, her eyes widening as she whispered animatedly to Dexio. A nervous blush rushed across her face while watching them as the doors closed.

She stepped out of the elevator on the third floor to find no one around, walking quietly across the carpet and peeked around the corner. She saw the Professor there with his head on the desk. Not sure if he was resting or asleep, she wandered quietly over and around his big wooden desk. She placed a small hand on his shoulder.

Professor Sycamore grabbed her around the waist, head against her chest. Serena was startled and gasped, her bags getting in the way. He rubbed his head against her chest and looked up lazily, "Hey, sorry for surprising you," he said. "I heard you come in."

Serena placed the bags on the floor next to the desk. She ran her fingers through his hair, "It's okay, I thought you fell asleep."

"Just put my head down to think. A little distracted today," he said, still hugging at Serena's waist.

She smiled, "I saw Sina and Dexio on the way up. Do you always stay late?"

Professor Sycamore let go of her waist and groaned. He eyebrows furrowed as he hung his head in his hands.

"What?" Serena asked in confusion, "Did I say something?"

He rubbed at his temples with his fingertips, leaning forward on the desk. "No, no… Sina just reads me too well."

She pulled one of the chairs from in front of his desk over to sit beside him. "What do you mean?"

"She was interrogating me today for acting too cheerful. I guess I do not hide things very well and now she wants to know who I am seeing." He answered.

Serena's face was suddenly hot as she realized what happened downstairs. "Do you think she'll tell anyone?"

Augustine leaned over to pull her face in close and kiss her, feeling the warmth radiating from her cheeks. As he pulled away he replied, "I would not worry about it. The girls in this lab are gossip mongers."

"What about Dexio?" she questioned.

"He's a girl, too," he smirked. Serena giggled at that.

After a moment of gazing at her and caressing her shoulder and neck, he asked, "So how long will you stay?"

She pushed her hair back from her face, "I should probably head to Dendemille soon. The other trainers will be getting on without me, so I will leave tomorrow."

Augustine made a sad whimper. "I still did not get to see the mega evolution. Or you, bent over my desk," he said as a sly smile spread across his face.

Serena blushed suddenly, embarrassed to think about such a thing. She wasn't sure about what to say, "I um… I—".

He stopped her, "I apologize, that was rude of me,"

She shook her head, changing the subject, "We should get dinner."

Augustine smiled at her, "I will have that taken care of, but we will have to pick it up." He grabbed her hand as he stood up. He walked around the desk to pick up her bags and lead her out of the office.

He held her hand as the stood in the elevator, and for the brief moments they stood in the silver box, he teased her. Serena didn't know what to do as her heart raced, Augustine biting her neck and tracing lines along her body. She was exasperated as the elevator came to a halt. He let go of her hand, picked up the bags and walked out of the elevator, smirking smugly.

As they walked toward one of the restaurants, he inquired about Serena's encounter with Team Flare. She explained how she happened across them in the desert and how she came to rid them from the electrical plant.

Professor Sycamore applauded her for her job in restoring the power to the city. He had sent Sina and Dexio to investigate but they had informed him, to his surprise, that Serena was there and Team Flare already abated by the time they arrived.

They picked up food at Restaurant Le Yeah and began to walk to his flat. As they settled in, he revealed a dinner of stew and small, neat pieces of cake for the both of them. Both of them talked about their Pokémon as they ate on the couch. Augustine occasionally fed Serena bites of food and admired her as she blushed and shyly denied any compliments he gave her.

"I do not know what happened for me to win you," he said to Serena. His eyes glinting as he looked her over.

Serena glanced off in a different direction, unsure of how to take the shower of compliments he was giving her. The fears that perhaps he was playing her crept up on occasion, she also worried that all he wanted to do was toy with her. At the same time, she felt unworthy of his affection.

Augustine looked concerned as Serena didn't say anything and avoided his gaze. He reached to caress her face and ear and bring her attention back to him. "Are you okay, ma chére?"

She smiled in a melancholy manner. "I'm fine, I just wonder why you like me and I feel… I feel like I'm not worth your time."

"I will be the one to judge what is worth my time," he said, as she met hi eyes. "You are a prodigy, and I am intrigued by your skill and wit, as well as your stunning beauty."

Serena smirked, "That sounds so cheesy."

Augustine smiled gently at her, "But it's true. I cannot stop thinking about you." He leaned over slowly to kiss her forehead, and took her fingertips in his hands to kiss. His eyes became dim, "It has been a lot time since I was involved with anyone."

Serena bit her lip, watching him as he held her hand. She moved the food from between them and closed the distance between his body and her, snuggling next to him. Augustine wrapped an arm around her, holding her close and stroking her hair, Serena laying her head against his chest. She kissed the space just above the top fastened button on his shirt, and in turn he kissed the top of her head.

He squeezed her in a tight hug, "I really care for you, Serena. It surprises even me."

She felt comforted by his words, and just let herself lay there to enjoy him; His warmth, his arms around her, his support. With her head against his chest still, she let out a muffled "Thank you".

"No need to thank me," he said to her.

They finished up their dinners, and when Augustine was chewing on his last bites of the strawberry cake he had gotten, he said, "You know, you should show me the mega evolution while we have the chance."

Serena perked up, "That's a good idea!"

He led Serena outside to a balcony where she would have some room. Serena decided on letting out Venusaur to show off, releasing him from his Pokéball. She rubbed Venusaur's forehead and handed him a Poképuff to eat. As she stood back from the already-massive Pokémon, she raised up her right arm and the mega evolution stone glinted on her wrist. The stone attached to Venusaur began to react and shine in the evening light.

The both of them watched as Venusaur roared into the air and the tree on his back grew, all over he sprouted more leaves and petals as he mega evolved.

The Professor was entranced as he watched Venusaur evolve, a Pokémon previously thought to be at its final form. "How long do they stay like this?" He asked Serena.

Serena scratched her head as she thought. "I guess about an hour. They don't stay big for too long, and they return to their Pokéball as normal."

"Do you have any other Pokémon that can mega evolve?" The Professor was awed as he walked around and inspected Mega Venusaur, investigating the glints of the stone that hung around the creature.

"Lucario… Venusaur… Blaziken… I think that's all I have." She thought through the catalog of Pokémon she had caught, wondering if any others do the same.

Augustine spent some time examining the Pokémon and Serena, trying to theorize how everything was working. Eventually, he said to them, "You should let me analyze this more on another day. I want to enjoy some more of my time with you while you are here." He smiled at Serena. She nodded at him and patted Venusaur for a few more moments before returning him to his Pokéball.

As they went back into the apartment, Augustine cleared away the food containers and Serena sat back down on the couch. He walked back over to stand in front of her and, instead of sitting down next to her, began to run his hands through her hair and pressed her against the couch, kissing her very tenderly.

Serena didn't expect what he did, but enjoyed it all the same. She let him push and prod her into place, laying against her and gently caressing her. After a few heated minutes of kissing and touching, Augustine stood up and pulled Serena to her feet. He pulled her by the hand, beckoning her toward the bedroom.

She blushed, following him sheepishly. He turned on the light to the room and led her over to his bed. When she sat down, he suddenly up-ended her, pulling her legs into the air. Serena made a startled squeak as he used his free hand to unbutton her jeans and pulled them off. He pushed Serena further onto the bed and with a reverse motion, pulled her panties off as well. Serena's blush kept spreading, her face hot as she hugged her arms against her chest, knees pressed together. He climbed up onto the bed, pushing her back until her head was on the pillows.

Augustine took a deep breath before nuzzling his face between her legs, fingertips tracing a line up her thighs before pressing them into her. Serena gasped, a little from pleasure and a little from surprise. Serena couldn't help but make noise as Augustine's mouth gently explored her nether regions, fingers moving in and out of her. She was very quickly on edge as his rubbing, licking and sucking was relentless. With her senses being overstimulated by him, she couldn't help her quick, fevered breathing as she fought off climaxing.

Augustine stopped abruptly, fingers still as he looked up at her. Serena took several heavy breaths and moaned at him in wanting. He smiled at her mischievously as he leaned over to pull up her shirt, not moving his fingers from where they were. His tongue lapped against her small but peaked nipples before kissing his way back down to settle between her legs again, working her up faster than before.

Serena found it hard to control herself. She grasped at the covers of the bed, pulling and squirming. She felt an agony of pleasure as she breathed shallow breaths. Augustine continued to stimulate her with his lips and fingers, pushing her over the edge until Serena made an almost startling scream as she moaned through her orgasm. He held onto her hips with one hand, the fingers on his other hand tightly grasped by her insides.

Augustine let her lay on the bed for a few minutes in her pleasured haze, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to catch her breath. Serena would moan every few moments, sensations running through her whole body. When she seemed calm enough, her peeled her shirt off and unlatched her bra, still fully clothed himself. He took the time to admire all the small contours of her body and run his fingers over every inch of skin he could.

Serena smiled idly, wrapping her arms around his neck to lick and bite weakly. She started to unbutton his shirt as he pressed himself against her, his clothed bulge pressed against her naked body, grinding his hips gently. She pulled his shirt off and ran her fingernails down his chest, a deep "Mmmm," emanating from his lips. He breathed warm air from his open mouth while she pulled at his clothing, freeing him of the belt and pants.

When she had finally wrangled the rest of his clothes off, Augustine took a couple moments to give more affection to Serena. He just wanted to kiss and appreciate her before he ravaged her body for his own pleasurable intentions. After rendering her breathless with his tongue-involved kisses, he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed to grab one of the small, plastic packages. Opening it and stretching it over his length, he returned to hold himself over her. He leveled his hips with her, pressing himself deep into her gently at first. Serena took deep, gasping breaths.

"Nnnnn, ahhh… Augustine, you are… this feels so good…" She moaned.

Between gentle thrusts, his brow furrowed as he enjoyed her tense body, he moaned in accompaniment to her. He rhythmically met her hips with his, grinding against her insides. "Ahhhh, Serrr— henaa… Mmmm, si bon. Je te veux…"

Augustine kissed bit hungrily at her neck as he continued, feeling the tightness between Serena's legs. He was breathing heavily, losing himself as he sped up his thrusting.

Serena became tense and hot with unabashed pleasure. She just wanted to keep doing this with him and couldn't deny how much she enjoyed it. She dug her nails into the skin of he back gently as she felt the hum of his moaning against her neck.

Suddenly, he thrust with all the force he could muster, a shout escaping Serena. Augustine bucked his hips to thrust harder and faster, a small gasp and a whine coming from Serena each time. Guttural moaning hummed from him as he breathed into her ear, "Ahhh, mon bel amouuurrr…" His pitched changed, getting higher as he fought back waves of desire and inevitably failed. "Hhhhaaa je viens! Serena…!"

He finished, weakly riding out his climax as Serena hugged him close to her, her legs wrapped around his. Both of them breathed heavily as Augustine rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arms around Serena. She, in turn held him greedily and nuzzled as his warm chest. "You are amazing, ma chére," he whispered to her intimately.

The emotions Serena has felt since she arrive have been nothing short of wonderful, as if she just wanted this every day for the rest of her life. Serena smiled and said "You are, too," as Augustine squeezed her tightly, then released her to go wash off.

As he came back to the bed to join her and embrace her again, he spoke, "I apologize if I am being overly physical. I want to enjoy you for the little time I have."

Serena frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you will be gone by this time tomorrow and I do not know when I will see you again. I already ache to think about not having you." Augustine explained. He smiled sorrowfully at her, brushing back her pale hair. "I could not have imagined such a wonderful girlfriend."

Serena blushed, "I… Thank you." No matter how physically involved they were, that was still just beyond her comprehension. Girlfriend?! Girlfriend… Augustine was her boyfriend and her heart pounded, anxiety elevating her already soaring emotions. She pressed her deeply red face against his chest to try to mask the fact that tears sprang to her eyes as she suddenly didn't want to leave.

Augustine kissed her forehead and held her close, both of them drifting off to a rich, dreamy slumber.


	7. A Little Good Bye

It was a brisk fall day as the sun was high in the sky over Lumiose. There was a gentle clacking on concrete that neared the magenta plaza on the west side of the city. Slowly, Professor Sycamore came into view, crossing the plaza's grassy plain in the direction of a deep crimson store front. There were a couple people in dark red suits with an "F" emblazoned on their belt buckles as he strode past and pushed on the door to enter the cafe.

He had been invited by Lysandre for lunch today, drawn away from the monotony of his laboratory. As he walked in, the Professor sought Lysandre's copper visage in the sea of red chairs and tables and found him sitting in the far corner. He walked over and pulled a chair and sat down as Lysandre looked up from the notebook he was writing in.

"Good afternoon, mon fleur," Augustine smiled at Lysandre, an old friend. "How are you today?"

Lysandre raised his head, almost looking down his nose at Augustine, returned with his own gentle grin. "I am fine, and how you are doing, mon cher ami? How is your research?"

Augustine slid a leather bag off his shoulder to hang on the chair where he sat, "I am great, currently still researching how to mega evolve Pokémon. I was able to inspect a fully-evolved specimen yesterday, it was impressive."

Lysandre's interest piqued as he listened to Augustine explain this. "That must be quite a sight. I wonder what triggers it." Lysandre raised one of his gloved hands, delicately holding a tea cup lined with red and black stripes up to his lips. "May I get you a drink?"

Augustine nodded, his manicured hair bouncing in place, "I would love a café. Something with vanilla, s'il vous plait." Lysandre motioned for one of the waiters to give them the order.

Involved in his train of thought, Augustine continued about his research. "So far we have seen that someone must have the the appropriate stone for a Pokémon as well as a stone that initiates mega evolution. As far as I can deduct, it appears that there is some sort of magnetic or chemical reaction that happens when the two are close together."

Brows furrowed in contemplation, Lysander asked, "So if the two are in close proximity, a Pokémon will just become mega evolved?"

Shaking his head, Augustine added, "Unfortunately no, that's something I am still trying to figure out. One of my trainers has a mega evolution ring as well as several Pokémon with evolution stones attached, however it will not just happen when they're close, only when she initiates it."

A waiter came over with a small ceramic mug and saucer with black and red lacework around the edges, setting the drink down in front of Augustine. He thanked the waiter as he picked it up and took a drink. "What Pokémon even have a mega form?" Lysandre asked curiously.

"I have only heard of a couple. Venusaur, Lucario and Blaziken." Augustine explained.

Lysandre's eyebrows raised, "Blaziken, a beast that has come a long way."

Augustine nodded, "I will research more of the specimen when granted the opportunity, but I only had the chance since my trainer is here for a short time."

Tilting his head, Lysandre questioned, "Which trainer acquired the ring?"

"Serena. All the trainers had to go to the Tower of Mastery in order to get it. I believe she's still here if you'd like to see one of the evolutions in action." Sycamore offered.

Lysandre thought back to a time he was visiting the Professor. Standing in the lobby of the laboratory, Lysandre had gone to size up the trainers that had come to apprentice under Professor Sycamore. She seemed like a timid girl, but judging by the achievement she'd made he contemplated how she must be a powerhouse of a trainer disguised by that young, sweet exterior. This intrigued him as he entertained strategies against her.

"I would love to see an evolution, if you and your trainer have the time," Lysandre said, talking between sips of tea and looking over the Professor's features. He looked sharp today, which Lysandre had come to find out of the ordinary since the Professor usually spent less time grooming himself when he was involved in research like this.

Professor Sycamore nodded and reached into his coat pocket for the holocaster to call her, "Let me see if she is still around," he said, dialing Serena's number. After several moments, her image popped up.

"Serena! Come and meet me at Lysandre Café, I want to talk to you about something," Professor Sycamore waved excitedly at her through the holocaster.

Serena's image nodded at him somewhat messy looking and confused. "I'll be right there, um, sir," she said, just before clicking off. Professor Sycamore closed the holocaster, an idle content grin on his face.

Lysandre watched his actions as he did this, wondering what might going through mind of the Pokémon Professor. He seemed a little more upbeat than his usual drowsy self.

"So what have you been working on lately, Lys?" Professor Sycamore asked as he sipped at his coffee.

Thoughts about what he could possibly say to his friend without giving away his intentions whirred through Lysandre's head, his brows furrowed. "I have been busy with several pet projects lately, but thankfully I have my scientists to control them for the most part. We've been trying to source some… materials throughout the country for a machine to improve the, ah, environment."

Professor Sycamore smiled at Lysandre, "Keeping busy as usual then. Are they going well?"

Lysandre nodded, "Other than some red tape here and there, things have gone very well. I expect to see results from them soon."

The both of them continued to talk at length about things happening around each of their laboratories, the research advancements both of them had made among Pokemon and inventions created. Eventually, a little bell situated on the door of the café rang as a small, blonde-haired girl clad in a fluffy gray coat pressed her way in through the door, her red felt hat obstructing the view of her eyes as she looked around in the dim café for her Professor.

Professor Sycamore looked up at her and waved her over to the small table in the corner. "Over here!" he shouted at her.

Serena's curious blue eyes looked up and she wandered over to their table and sat next to it. She smiled at both of them politely and took off her hat, greeting both of them in as demure manner as she could manage and bowing slightly to both. "Hello, Professor, Lysandre."

Lysandre returned her polite smile and observed as a smile stretched across Professor Sycamore's face as he greeted her with a pat on the head. "Hey, Serena. I was just having a conversation with Lysandre about mega evolution. Actually, Lysandre himself is of royal ancestry… He is truly a chosen one."

Serena's eyes widened as she looked at Lysandre, a little surprised by that idea, "Are you really?" she asked, looking thoughtfully over his resplendent suit and crown of copper hair.

Lysandre beamed at the question, sitting up a little straighter, "True, I'm a descendant of the king's younger brother. That being said, that story is 3,000 years old, so it might not be entirely reliable."

The Professor popped a question to Serena, "So Lysandre here wanted to see a mega evolution while it's happening and I wondered if you were up to the task."

Serena looked over to Professor Sycamore, "Yeah, sure. We can do that. Outside, though?"

Both the Professor and Lysandre nodded and went to stand, ushering Serena up and out the door. They walked into the nearby magenta plaza as she pulled out one of her Pokeballs to release her Pokemon in the open space.

A growl set forth from the ball as Blaziken was released. Standing tall above her, she patted Blaziken's head for a moment, giving him some affection for his display before raising her wrist to initiate the evolution.

Lysandre looked on with interest at Serena and her Pokemon, gazing over her and the bracelet on her left wrist, as well as over the Pokemon's stone. "Mega evolution is something I, too, would like to be able to use," he said.

Blaziken roared forth as he grew and evolved into Mega Blaziken, the huge muscular creature standing over the three of them. Professor Sycamore was awed by the Pokemon while Lysandre analyzed it.

They both took their time to walk around and inspect the Pokemon while Serena stood near her creature, cooing to it. Without each of them knowing, both Lysandre and Professor Sycamore took their time to appreciate Serena and her care for the Pokemon.

"They really must love you, you know," Professor Sycamore said, smiling at Serena.

Serena only looked solemn, "I try to take care of them well. They really appreciate the love, and I wonder why people don't care for their Pokemon the same."

Lysandre also glanced at her, "Truly a remarkable trainer, you are. I see so much potential in you and I would love to borrow that ring to figure out how it works and reproduce it."

Serena smiled, "I still have a ways to go until I become champion, but maybe after that!" She turned to the Professor. "I should probably start off to Laverre City. I think I've rested enough." She bowed deeply to him, "Thank you for everything, um, Professor."

For different reasons, both the Professor's and Lysandre's hearts skipped a beat as she spoke, both holding on to secrets that they did not want to divulge. For the Professor, he had hoped that Lysandre would not figure out that something was going on between them. For Lysandre, he knew of operations that were going on in Laverre City that he had hoped Serena would not meddle in until they finished. However, neither of them thought past their own nervous desire.

"Before you leave, I would like to give you this as a thank you for showing me this mega evolution," Lysandre handed her a stone in the shape of a crown, setting it in her hands as she looked up at him.

Serena smiled and thanked him for the item, playfully setting the Kingsrock on her head as she looked up at him then proceeded to return Blaziken to his Pokeball.

"And I will take my leave. Good luck on your journey, Serena, and it was nice seeing you Augustine," Lysandre addressed both of them as he walked back to the café.

After Lysandre left their view, Professor Sycamore brushed Serena's hair out of her face before pressing his somewhat dry lips gently to hers. Serena pulled him closer, arms around his neck as she hugged him. There was a slightly pained look on his face as he pulled away. "So I will see you soon, ma chére. Good luck and call me if you need anything."

There was a tight feeling in Serena's chest, but she refused to let it take over her. She looked up a forlornly at him. "Yeah, I'll see you around," she said as he gave her another quick peck and began walking back toward his laboratory.

Serena turned to make her way to the northerly route 14 gate, but found it difficult to walk forward. She could only feel a clenching as her heart pulled at her. She didn't want to leave and she didn't know how to deal with having said good bye to Augustine. Trying to avoid the main roadways of the city, she walked along the smaller canals as she began to sniff back an oncoming wave of sorrow, overwhelming her with tears. Her vision blurred as she reluctantly left the city, trying not to think about the Professor.

_"I'll be fine," _she told herself, and persevered on her way out into the wilderness again to continue on her journey.


	8. Bring Me To The Fire

Serena trudged on. She was getting tired from sleeping in the wilderness and being alone. She still only occasionally wandered into a town to do business, but lately more of the land seemed wild and harder to navigate than the coastal regions of Kalos. It was a challenge getting from place to place, taking at least a few days between towns to get there. Pokémon were also tougher and more aggressive in the mountain regions, making her own Pokémon wear out faster than ever before.

Serena was still on route 17, which was a particularly long trek as she continued east trying to reach Anistar City. She had a routine every day that she would carry out, and was becoming accustomed to it even though she didn't care for being outside all the time. Every morning, she would wake up and get food ready, eating with her team of Pokémon. She would care for them as best she could away from the caring hands of the Pokémon center's doctors and nurses. After she'd packed them away in her bag again, she would navigate the winding paths through the mountains thoroughly searching for different species of Pokémon. Her and Honedge did a good job catching all the ones they encountered, but unfortunately some, like Seviper and Graveler, were elusive to her.

She didn't eat much on her days in the wilderness, as she was trying to ration everything, so she didn't typically eat lunch each day. Later in the afternoon when things started to become hard to see, she would begin to slow down and set up camp. Settling in for the evening and making a fire, she would prepare herself dinner and care for her Pokémon before going to sleep.

The monotony of her daily routine was only broken by her holocaster. Every two or three days she would receive a call right around the same time when it got dark and she was getting ready to sleep. Her holocaster would ring and, hoping for the best, Serena would start to race as she hopped to answer it. Every time the blue image of a tired Professor Sycamore would display, smiling at her through his exhaustion. They would talk like this every few days, he would talk to her about his progress and ask her how her journey was going, the Pokémon she caught and she would fret over him not sleeping. The last time Serena spoke with him, it was just after she left Dendemille and they had a longer than usual conversation that made her concerned.

"I am worried, Serena. There have been things going on here in Lumiose that I am having a hard time consulting on. You know the events that have happened with Team Flare and the uproar that was causing all over the country, but it's also causing some issues with the land that is throwing off readings for environmental agencies. People are looking to me to give them answers on what could be happening that might cause this or speculate on what Team Flare is looking to do, but I don't have the answers to this." Professor Sycamore rubbed his forehead, having had a terrible headache all day. "It's not like I can predict what is going to happen next or maybe where they are going to hit."

"Have you talked with Diantha or Lysandre if they've heard anything?" Serena asked, frowning. She knew things were tense in Lumiose city right now and all this stress for so long wasn't good for Augustine's health.

"I spoke briefly with Diantha, but she has been busy with the movie that is coming out. It's hard to find time to talk to her." His eyes became downcast, "Lysandre is… he is acting very strange. I am not sure what to do or how to talk to him. I invited him to my office for coffee a couple times and he seemed very worried about me for some reason."

Serena called him out on his inability to rest. "Probably because you look like a typhoon just hit."

The Professor shook his head at the statement. "It is not just that. He has been rambling. He keeps talking to me as if he is trying to woo me, speaking about how beautiful I am and '_oh ben, Augustine, tu es si parfait' _and saying how he wants to protect me from anything that might happen. I worry about him and I really care for his well-being, but at the same time it feels like he is pushing me out of his life. He won't tell me what is going on or what is making him say these things."

Serena bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say to Augustine. She certainly didn't want to say anything bad about the Professor's oldest friend, but she had this inkling of jealousy in the back of her mind that she wished she could be there for Augustine instead of Lysandre, and that she wanted to be as close to him as Lysandre was, so entwined in each other's lives as researchers.

Augustine continued, "I am worried he has something to do with all the Team Flare things you have been running into, and that he might be involved with them. It sounds so stupid but I just have this bad feeling that there are things going on that will get him or me in trouble or hurt." He was looking frantic, his dark hair messy with bags under his eyes. He must not have shaved in a couple days. On the holocaster it looked as if he was pacing his apartment. "Sina and Dexio have tried to look into his affairs but haven't turned up much of anything. He has become very hard to track."

"Do you stalk people often?" Serena tilted her head.

He laughed, "Only when it begins to concern the well-being of a person or Pokémon." He shook his head and sat down. "I am sorry for getting crazy, Serena. I just don't know what to do. He is my best friend." His eyes look wet.

She tried to smile comfortingly for him and encourage him that things were okay, "Why don't you go and see him at his laboratory tomorrow? It might give you some insight on what he's doing."

Augustine rubbed his forehead with his fingers, leaning his head on his hand. "Maybe you're right. I can go ahead and do that in the morning and surprise him with some tea just to make sure he's okay."

Trying to turn the conversation a little more positive and get him mind off of such dismal matters, Serena asked, "So, do Sina and Dexio know?"

He smiled, "Oh, they definitely know. Both of them ganged up on me after Sina figured it out and would not let it go until I told them, just insisting and threatening blackmail."

"They would blackmail you?"

"Never, but they like to feel like they could with such devious information. They're very happy about it, actually, you and I."

Serena looked confused, "What do you mean happy?"

Augustine looked at her image admiringly before explaining, "They are very dear to me, even if they are just assistants. For some reason they care about me as a person and want to know everything I am up to, and when they discovered I was seeing someone after such a long dry spell they were pleased to hear it."

"Does anyone else know?" Serena asked.

"I am pretty sure everyone in the lab has heard rumors. It's unavoidable, but Dexio and Sina have not told anyone explicitly. I told them not to. I have not heard anyone else speaking of it, so it is probably confined to my lab." Augustine leaned back on the couch, holding the holocaster over his head. After a few moments of silence, a solemn look passed over his face, sadness in his eyes. "Ma chére Serena, it has been a long time since I have longed for someone this much. I truly miss you."

Her chest tightened and she pulled her knees to her chest. With wet eyes, she wished her Flametalon was with her group so that she might fly back to him right this instant. She was grateful that he would call her often, but it did not stop her desire to be near him. There were emotions running through her head that she wanted to express to him all at once and, instead, she couldn't say anything as she clenched her jaw.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she didn't respond.

Serena's eyes looked off in a different direction as she tried to hold back, but tears ran a trail on either side of her cheeks. "Yeah... I miss you, too. I want to be there."

Augustine smiled sadly, "I would give anything for you to be here, too. I will see you soon enough, though."

She smiled and thanked him. No one had ever cared for her in this way before and he was very gentle with her. His words were always very sweet when he talked to her and he made every day more exciting than the last. Serena was anxious to finish her journey and fight the elite four so that she might take some leisure time to travel Kalos, but she wasn't ready to challenge them yet.

"Serena? I should probably let you get some rest."

She gave him another concerned look, a little sad that she had to stop talking to him, "Only if you sleep, too."

He nodded. "I will, definitely. Stop worrying so much about me, you're the one out in the wild with dangerous Pokemon!" He smiled at her for a moment, "Sleep well, ma belle, I'll talk to you soon."

Serena nodded at him, "Sweet dreams," before clicking off the holocaster. She wiped her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to think about anything but the fact that it was quiet in the woods again.

She finally reached the entrance of Anistar City and looked around for the hotel. After some time wandering about the town, she sat on down a nearby bench and sighed deeply to consult her map. It didn't appear as if she'd get much time to rest. She took some time to enjoy the open air and the breeze coming off of the river that Anistar sat on.

Serena was reflecting on how far she needed to go now. There were only two more gyms to go until the elite four. It wouldn't be long now and she would be strong enough to challenge them. Resigning herself to powering through this next gym and taking some time to relax off of the river, she stood up just as Calem passed by her, not noticing her sitting down. She rolled her eyes and sighed; Another bump in the road.

She went to the Pokémon center at the corner to rest and heal her Pokémon. If anyone deserved rest, it was at least them. As she waited around in the center, a couple of the other trainers caught up with her. The little, orange hair Trevor and big, protective Tierno popped in through the sliding doors. "Serena!" Tierno smiled and waved as they both detoured for her.

"How are you doing, Serena? It's been a while since we met up!" An energetic Trevor asked her, sitting down next to her on the red padded bench. Tierno took a seat on her other side.

"I'm doing good, guys, how have you been?" She smiled up at them, a little self-conscious of her messy appearance.

"We've been good. It's getting harder and harder, but I know we can make it! Have you heard anything about what's going on in Lumiose?" Tierno asked.

Serena's heart skipped a beat. "No, I haven't. What's going on?" She had an unmistakably concerned look.

"I guess Team Flare has been acting up. After the last stunt they pulled when they hi-jacked the Pokéball factory, they've been all over the city causing problems. My mom called me to let me know that it's been dangerous there." Trevor spoke, concern lacing his voice also.

Serena couldn't help but ask, "Have you heard anything from Auuww—ummm—the Professor?" She tried not to think anything was wrong, but her heart was already racing. She hadn't received a call from him in five days, and while she didn't want to be a worry-wart she just pushed it to the back of her mind. Now all her fears came bubbling up to the surface.

Trevor looked up at her, shrugging. "I haven't heard anything from him in a while. We saw him in Dendemille Town, but that was maybe a couple weeks ago."

She tried to mask her voice from being frantic. "Well, thanks for the heads up. I'm going to go to the gym and see what's going on." She smiled forcibly and waved at them, "I'll see you guys around!" She walked up to the Pokémon center counter to pick up her Pokémon, making it a point to check in at Casius's PC and withdraw her Flametalon just in case.

Serena walked as calmly as she could out of the center, but couldn't control her sudden shivering and shaking. She pulled out her holocaster to call the Professor. It rang six times and hung up. She called again, listening to six more rings before it hung up. One more time, she clicked his number before counting six more rings. He wasn't answering, and she worried if he was okay.

Well, she was already here in Anistar, a couple hours more wouldn't change anything even if she made her way back now. She walked up to the Anistar city gym and pushed through into the doors. Stepping inside, she was determined to get this over with quickly. In and past the man at the entrance, she nodded at him as she stepped up to the platform. As her feet sat on the platform, the walls of the room fell away to reveal the virtual gym that appeared as the starry night sky.

Serena started her course through the gym. She followed the solid, lit up maze that led from trainer to trainer, taking her time to battle each one. The trainers leading up to the gym leader each played out their psychic Pokémon, and Serena's own were suffering. The only piece of her team powering through the fights was her beloved Honedge.

As she walked up the final platform to the gym leader, a woman with wild curled hair and a coat like the stars greeted her. Serena fought valiantly with Olympia but, with her resolve and her need to fly back to Lumiose, she defeated the gym leader. Olympia went through her victory speech as she handed Serena the psychic badge, but could see the young trainer was antsy. Olympia gave a mysterious farewell and Serena was dropped back into the entrance of the gym.

Making her way out of the city gym doors, Serena walked to the Pokémon Center to heal and rest her Pokémon again. However, before she could make it there, she received a holocaster message:

"Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the holocaster to make an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future... If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all."

Serena started to shake, her sense suddenly jolting into a panic. She went into a run to the Pokémon Center to heal up, waiting impatiently. When she was able to retrieve them and go, she ran outside and tossed the Flametalon ball on the ground, releasing him. Patting his head, she climbed up onto his back, her legs mounted just above his wings.

They flew back to Lumiose City. Serena's heart was pounding out of her chest, it all became clear. She was so scared about whether or not Augustine was okay. On their flight back, she tried to call his holocaster again and again to no avail.

Serena buried her face in Flametalon's neck, holding on as she let her tears fall high up in the air. She could only hope that she would land in Lumiose City, she'd walk into Sycamore's laboratory, go up the elevator and he'd be sitting at his desk as usual. Nothing out of place and she'd bury her face in his chest, happy that he was okay.

She could only hope.


End file.
